


救赎第二部15

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部15

第15章   
　　碧涛岛虽然占了一个岛字，其实是一只巨龟的背。此时岛上人头攒动，人、妖、鬼、仙穿着各色服侍，或乘座骑、或驾起妖风祥云，都朝一个方向行进。  
　　他们前方是一座巨大的椭圆形比斗场，城墙高耸直入云霄。穿过拱门，一眼便能看到由无数阶梯围成的内墙，而中央是一片巨大的圆形空地。  
　　自妖族兴起，这片空地上就上演了几百万场比斗，有人脱颖而出，也有人血溅当场。  
　　虽然妖族公主大婚不宜太过血腥，但也不妨碍妖族英才在比斗场上一展风姿。  
　　忽然场中爆起一阵喝彩，原来是一名熊妖被对手一脚踹出场外。妖王意兴阑珊，侧头问左右，“魔尊还没到吗？”  
　　“尚未。”妖侍低声道：“信使来报，魔尊已入我族领地。”  
　　妖王不置可否，换上一副笑脸，跟其余各族首领觥筹交错。  
　　“父王。”璃舞拉拉妖王的衣袖，“您一片诚心，那魔尊却姗姗来迟，真是太不给您面子了。他不来倒好，若来了，我一定要好好整治他。”  
　　妖王立刻收了脸上笑容，低斥道：“别胡说。别说是你，就算是你父王，见了他都要敬畏三分。”  
　　璃舞撇嘴，敷衍道：“好，我听父王的。”她活泼好动，转眼就被场中的热闹吸引了去。暗道：那魔尊定是个浪得虚名之人，父王怕他，我可不怕。他若来了，一定要撺掇着他下场比试一番，让他好好出个丑。  
　　就在这时，场中忽然安静了下来，与方才的热闹一比，这份突如其来的安静显得这般诡异。众人纷纷抬头看向天空，就连场中正在比斗的两人也停了动作，犹如木雕泥塑一般定定望着上方。  
　　她愣了一下，不由自主也跟着他们抬起头来。  
　　只见上方彤云密布，如火云霞从天边绵延到水面。不知哪来的狂风，呼啸着划过海面，掀起滔天巨浪，连整座岛屿都被拍击得微微颤动。  
　　她站立不稳，只能抓紧妖王的胳膊。再抬起眼时，她竟然看到了火。漫天彤云化成漫天大火，烈焰翻卷，水汽氤氲。  
　　紧接着十二道金光划破火海，冲开云雾，以雷霆之势直冲而来。  
　　她惊叫一声，将脑袋埋在妖王胸前。空中传来翅膀扑扇的声音，凛冽狂风吹散了她精心梳就的发髻，灼灼热浪将她身上的薄纱炙得发烫。  
　　到底是什么东西？  
　　她强忍着害怕睁开眼睛，只见十二条腾蛇摆动长尾，吞吐烈焰悬停于上空。它们身上都长着一对硕大无朋的翅膀，当它们上下挥动翅膀时，妖力低微者甚至被掀出场外。  
　　它们的脖子上系着长长的缰绳，似金非金，似银非银，缰绳的那端则系在一辆金色的马车上。车旁环绕着十二名护卫，手执法器，玄甲护身，被轮上熊熊火焰一映，耀目得让人不可逼视。  
　　是谁？  
　　她刚要询问，便听见父王大声道：“魔尊大驾光临，小王不胜荣幸。”  
　　竟是魔尊？  
　　她瞪大眼睛，只见车门缓缓开启，一名身着玄衣的男子穿过火光，踏云而下。  
　　他身上并无多余坠饰，待走得近了，才发现那身玄衣上绣满了枫形暗纹，随着走动发出微微光芒。  
　　她腿脚发软，背脊冒出细细冷汗，险些克制不住化出原型。  
　　而她周围的人也好不到哪里去，个个脸色惨白，瑟瑟发抖。  
　　好强的威压，好厉害的魔气。  
　　魔尊凤眼一扫，轻轻笑了笑。那股迫人的威压立刻收敛殆尽，她松了一口气，这才惊觉衣衫已被冷汗湿透。  
　　“父王……”她躲在妖王背后，手指紧紧攥住他的衣袖，只有这样才能让自己安心一点。  
　　她后怕不已，先前她是多愚蠢才会说出那些贬低魔尊的话。若让他听到，一定会杀了她。不，像他那样的人，根本无需动杀念。因为在他眼中，她就跟一条小虫子，一粒尘埃一样无足轻重。  
　　魔尊的位置自然在最尊贵之处，但他似乎对场中比斗无甚兴趣，不时跟旁边的魔侍说话。那魔侍显然很得他宠幸，不知说了什么笑话，逗得魔尊笑眯了眼。  
　　她非常惧怕，却又忍不住偷偷去看。  
　　魔尊长得很好看，一切溢美之词用来形容皆不为过。她十分好奇，不知这样的男子挥起兵戈，杀起人来会是什么模样。  
　　这时场中比斗已进行了十场，小妖被淘汰殆尽。忽然场中呼声陡然升高，她凝目看去，忍不住露出喜色，驸马上场了。  
　　果然连胜数场，而且胜得毫无悬念。  
　　“他是谁？”魔尊捏着小酒杯，在指尖轻轻转动。他问得随意，但能让他问出口，已足够让妖王喜动颜色。  
　　“是本王的小婿。”妖王似想到了什么，“这是小女。璃舞，快来见过尊上。”  
　　她盈盈拜倒，浅浅一笑。  
　　魔尊点头，淡淡的道：“公主不必多礼。”说完便转头看向场中。“近来妖族出了不少英才，本尊着实羡慕啊！”  
　　“不敢。”妖王谦逊，“魔界英才济济，单是尊上身边的侍卫，便个个都是以一当百的猛将。”  
　　他谦逊，其他妖精可不谦逊。当场就有人不满了，发出一声冷哼。  
　　魔尊似乎并未听见，仰头饮尽杯中酒，旁边的魔侍立刻将酒杯斟满。  
　　此时场中比斗已毕，鸿瑕大步走来。璃舞见到情郎十分欢喜，立刻迎了上去。“父王，鸿瑕大胜，你要给他什么赏赐啊！”  
　　“就你心急。”妖王对这个女儿十分宠溺，当即命人将赏赐搬了上来。  
　　是一柄黑黝黝的剑，从外表看来全无出奇之处。  
　　璃舞不满了，“父王拿这种东西赏人，也不嫌寒碜。”  
　　“你啊你。”妖王摇头，“这柄剑名唤斩日剑。抛到空中可定风雷，抛到水中可令水面无波。任凭何等尖锐，触之必碎。”他为了得到这柄法器也颇费了一番心思，说话时忍不住拿眼角余光觑着魔尊，炫耀之意十分明显。  
　　“原来它这么厉害。”璃舞非常高兴，一把抢过来塞到鸿瑕手中，“父王赏你的，好好拿着。”  
　　魔尊目光在那剑上一扫，“任何尖锐，触之必碎？”他说得慢悠悠，笑得不怀好意，“不知遇到龙鳞会怎样？”  
　　璃舞抢道：“当然是一剑斩成两段啦！”  
　　魔尊侧头，对那魔侍低低的道：“听到了么，一剑斩成两段。你要当心啊！”  
　　那魔侍俯身在魔尊耳边低声说了什么，魔尊立刻收了嘴角那抹坏笑，瞪他一眼，“放肆，当心本尊治你的罪。”  
　　他这般肆意，当然有人感到不满。  
　　几名大妖互相使了个眼色，齐声道：“尊上所向披靡，想必手下之下也个个不凡。我等斗胆，想和众魔将比试比试。”  
　　妖王其实也愿意，近年魔族风头太胜，处处压制妖族一头。他作为妖族首领，当然想在自己的地盘上挫一挫魔尊的威风。  
　　“唉，这些小妖就是不懂事。”他装模作样的道：“不过此次机会难得，不知尊上……”  
　　“无妨。”魔尊一脸无所谓，“那就比一场吧！”他勾唇一笑，右手随意往后一摆，“这些人里，你们随便选。”  
　　璃舞伸手一指，“不必选了，就他吧！”  
　　众人顺着她的手指看过去，见她指的正是那个站在魔尊身边，十分受宠的魔侍。  
　　


End file.
